Dropkick
Dropkick is a Decepticon spy tasked with hunting down and killing the Autobots and one of the two main antagonists of the 2018 sci-fi movie Bumblebee alongside his partner Shatter. He was voiced by Justin Theroux, who also played Lord Garmadon in The Lego Ninjago Movie, Leezar in Your Highness, and Seamus O'Grady in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Personality Definitely more brutish of the two, unlike Shatter who is willing to manipulate and even prostrate should the situation requires it, Dropkick has no compunction displaying his annoyance having bowing down to humans and using torture, violence against those whom he sees as annoying and insignificant. Biography Alongside Shatter, Dropkick was assigned by Decepticon commander Megatron to wipe out Autobots, even after Megatron crash-landed on Earth after became frozen solid under the custody of Sector 7. Dropkick was first seen with Shatter torturing the Autobot scout Cliffjumper in the rings of Saturn for the location of Optimus Prime, but Cliffjumper refuses to talk. It wasn't until they received a signal detailing the location Bumblebee, who is currently located in California as his homing beacon was accidentally activated by a teenager named Charlie Watson. Taking the opportunity, Shatter and Dropkick killed Cliffjumper before heading over to Earth, where they contacted Agent Jack Burns (head of Sector 7). Posing as peacekeepers, Shatter and Dropkick made a deal with Burns by claiming that Bumblebee is a war criminal and that he must be brought over to them as soon as possible. To that end, Burns had Dr. Powell to let the duo gain access to Earth's satellites in order to pinpoint Bumblebee's current location. Shatter and Dropkick eventually manage to find Bumblebee after he accidentally caused a power surge in Charlie's neighborhood. With the opportunity at hand, they help Burns and his troop in capturing Bumblebee, much to Charlie's objections. While Charlie is sent home by Burns, Shatter and Dropkick interrogate Bumblebee through torture, but it wasn't until they learned that he received a message from Optimus Prime about making Earth their new refuge and protecting it from Decepticon forces. Upon seeing this, Shatter and and Dropkick decided to summon their Decepticon allies to Earth, even killing Powell when he hears of this and warns Burns about it. Leaving Bumblebee for dead, Shatter and Dropkick head over to a transmission tower next to a docking pier, where they utilized it in an attempt to radio incoming Decepticons to their location. Fortunately, Bumblebee is revived by Charlie and heads over to the tower to stop them. Noticing Bumblebee, Dropkick heads out to the pier to finish him off, but Bumblebee notices a huge chain and used it to trap Dropkick in his helicopter mode. Bumblebee then yanked on the chain, crushing Dropkick to death in pieces right before Charlie disables the tower. Shatter would later meet Dropkick's fate when she ends up being crushed to death by a cargo ship. Victims *Cliffjumper *A redneck whose car Shatter scanned *Dr. Powell *Numerous Sector 7 agents *Possibly numerous counts of Autobots back on Cybertron Gallery Dropkick-auto.jpg|Dropkick's car mode Helicopter dropkick.jpg|Dropkick's helicopter mode. Navigation Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Transformers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Spy Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Giant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Gaolers Category:Aliens